


Энергоколледж

by fandom Whatever_ship 2020 (Originals), Twinkle_star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fandom Kombat 2020, First Time, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Making Love, Minor Character Death, Prophecy, Sharing a Bed, Tender Sex, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/fandom%20Whatever_ship%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Наш мир - не совсем такой, каким мы привыкли его воспринимать. Рядом с нами живут маги-энергеты, способные изменять реальность. И хотя мы о них не знаем, именно они делают нашу жизнь такой, какая она есть.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Whatever_ship 2020: Миди R-NC21





	Энергоколледж

**Author's Note:**

> Имеются отсылки к "Гарри Поттеру" и "Звёздным войнам".

Ранним летним утром город на окраине как-то по-особенному тих. Эта тишина складывается из отдаленного гула машин, спешащих в центр по делам, свистящих голосов стрижей и шарканья метлы по асфальту. Егору всегда нравилось это время. Жаль, что заставить себя встать в такую рань обычно не удавалось. Но сегодня повод был: экзамен начинался с 8 утра, и Егор не хотел ждать в коридоре своей очереди, хотел зайти, а значит, и выйти одним из первых. И вот теперь он шагал на остановку, держа в руках термокружку с кофе. Утро было прекрасным, и Егор посчитал это хорошей приметой. 

Трамвая ждать почти не пришлось — Егор постоял среди бабуль, невесть куда спешащих спозаранку, всего минуты три, и вот уже трамвай с номером 1336 на лобовом стекле показался из депо. Но когда трамвай остановился, ни одна из бабуль не шелохнулась. Все они продолжали всматриваться вдаль, не обращая внимания на подошедший трамвай, и Егор единственный вошел внутрь.

Весело звякнув, трамвай покатил дальше — невидимый и неосязаемый. На самом деле маршрута с таким номером не существовало, по крайней мере для обычных людей. Этот трамвай могли видеть только ученики Челябинского энергетического колледжа, приютившегося на берегу Миасса неподалеку от ЧГРЭС, и Егор был одним из них.

Не то чтобы он всю жизнь мечтал учиться в колледже, вовсе нет. На самом деле Егор бредил историей и собирался подавать документы на исторический факультет в университет. Но в его семнадцатый день рождения, теперь уже больше года назад, в комнату влетела летучая мышь, громко запищала, нагадила на стол и, бросив на пол свиток, улетела. В свитке было написано, что Егор — маг-энергет и со своего рождения зачислен в колледж Энергетики. Егор, говоря откровенно, выбросил этот свиток и решил забыть о нем, как о дурацкой шутке, но за первой мышью прилетела вторая, третья, а потом к ним домой и вовсе явился благообразный седой профессор, и после разговора с ним стало ясно, что колледжа не избежать.

— Вы родились с определенными способностями, молодой человек, — сказал профессор, поправляя очки на носу, — и если не научитесь их контролировать, то они вас уничтожат. Вы ведь замечали, что у вас не ладится с техникой?

Егор замечал. Списывал это, правда, на то, что техника была никакая. Денег в семье не хватало, отца у Егора не было, мать крутилась как могла, но шиковать не приходилось. Пару раз Егор покупал у приятелей старые смартфоны, но те ломались у него за пару дней. Выкидывать деньги на ветер он больше не хотел, копил на нормальную модель, а пока пользовался неубиваемой старушкой Нокией. По словам профессора выходило — копить не стоило, новенький смартфон сгорит у него так же, как и старые, а может, и еще быстрее. Все дело в энергонах — особых частицах, которых нет у обычных людей, зато они есть у магов. Вернее, их наличие и делает тебя магом, позволяя воздействовать на энергию. По словам профессора, кровь Егора так и кишела этими частицами.

Позже Егор узнал, что профессор, Яков Геральдович Веденеев — потомственный маг-энергет и директор Энергоколледжа. И что такой чести, как его визит, удостаивались очень немногие.

Тогда же он был зол, расстроен и еще должен как-то объяснить матери, почему передумал насчет учебы практически в последний момент. Мать, надо сказать, в восторг тоже не пришла. Тем более что рассказывать ей про магов и прочую лабуду было категорически запрещено. 

Если уж совсем честно, то Егор до самого последнего момента подозревал, что все это нелепый розыгрыш. А потом на остановке из воздуха соткался трамвай, который не видел никто, кроме Егора, и трясясь и скрежеща, как настоящий, доехал с конца Северо-Запада до самого Энергоколледжа. Хотя Егор мог бы поклясться — а потом и проверил несколько раз, — что поворота на него с проспекта Победы не существовало.

Этим маршрутом Егор ездил теперь почти каждый день. Чуть позже, в районе Больницы скорой помощи в трамвай подсаживались еще два студента, и потом уже на теплотехе — еще один. Но все они учились на несколько курсов старше, и Егор как не рискнул заговорить с ними в первый день, так и позже не решился. Они же смотрели на него явно как на несмышленую мелюзгу и не стремились познакомиться.

Сегодня же Егор ехал один — видимо, у остальных экзамены были в другие дни, а может, они предпочитали приходить позже.

Трамвай, без единой остановки промчавшийся через полгорода, плавно замедлил ход, подходя к конечной. Из окна Егор увидел, что Данил ждет его на остановке, и помахал ему рукой.

Никогда в своей жизни Егор не думал, что у него будет такой друг, как Данил. Они были из совершенно разных миров. Данил был уроженцем ЧГРЭСа, носил на коротко стриженых волосах кепку, любил сидеть на кортах и виртуозно лузгал семечки. Обычно такие, как Данил, подходили к таким, как Егор, с сакраментальными вопросами вида: «Ты с какого раёна?», «Чё патлы такие отрастил?» и «Ты чё пидор?». А дальше переговоры входили в агрессивную фазу.

По правде сказать, в общении с Данилом два из этих вопросов уже всплыли: в самом начале знакомства Данил поинтересовался, откуда Егор, а где-то с полгода назад — почему он не подстрижется. Егор очень надеялся, что до третьего вопроса дело не дойдет.

***

Данил помахал рукой Егору и пошел навстречу. Честно говоря, он никогда не думал, что у него будет такой друг, как Егор. Раньше все его друзья были такие же, как он сам — четкие пацаны с ЧГРЭСа. У них были одинаковые вкусы, убеждения и привычки. Данил немного выделялся из них своим именем. Он часто думал, что лучше бы родители назвали его как-нибудь попроще, но мама утверждала, что это в честь деда и именем стоит гордиться. Мама у Данила была родом с АМЗ, что немного ее извиняло. Она работала в регистратуре больницы ЧГРЭС, покрикивала на пациентов, а дома — на Данила и его отца. Отец был слесарем, и Данил собирался пойти по его стопам, но потом прилетела летучая мышь с письмом в зубах. В отличие от Егора, Данил поверил, хоть и не сразу. В глубине души в нем жила детская наивная вера в чудо. Он никому ничего не сказал, но пришел на собеседование и с 1 сентября начал учиться в Энергоколледже. Родителей это вполне устраивало, подробности их не интересовали.

Учеба неожиданно захватила Данила. Оказалось, что у него золотые руки и он лучше всех в группе управляется с любыми механизмами. Его даже позвал на индивидуальный курс преподаватель учебной практики Петр Андреевич. Данил втайне очень этим гордился. Жаль только, что с однокурсниками отношения у него не заладились — из местных он был один, все остальные смотрели на него свысока, считали туповатым. Со старыми друзьями Данил тоже перестал общаться — ему было скучно. Он даже попытался как-то рассказать им про учебу, завуалированно, но его обсмеяли: «Гы-гы-гы, ты теперь ботан, чё ли?» Похоже, Данил и в самом деле стал ботаном.

А потом появился Егор. 

Впервые они встретились на отработке: Данил вызвался помочь Петру Андреевичу, которого назначили ответственным, поручили группу будущих первокурсников и отправили в бой с накопившейся за учебный год грязью в лабораториях для практической работы. Данил немного опоздал; он повернул в коридор, ведущий к лаборатории, и увидел, что впереди какая-то девушка тащит из туалета ведро с водой. «Парней не нашлось, что ли?» — с неудовольствием подумал Данила, догнал девушку, положил ей руку на плечо и уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать: «Давай помогу», и только тогда осознал свою ошибку: это был парень. Длинноволосый, тощий, но однозначно парень. И теперь он остановился и с недоумением смотрел на Данила.

— Ты из новеньких? — спросил Данил, будто это и собирался сказать. — Добро пожаловать в Энергоколледж! Я Данил.

— Егор.

Они пожали друг другу руки, и с этого началась их дружба.

Данилу нравилось, что с Егором можно обсуждать преподавателей и учебу, что он не смотрит свысока, нравились истории, которые он рассказывал. Они помогали друг другу: благодаря Егору Данил, раньше перебивавшийся с тройки на двойку по магтеории, теперь иногда получал даже четверки. А Егору Данил помогал с практикой: мозги у парня варили, а вот руки росли явно не из того места.

И только волосы все не давали покоя Данилу. Он даже спросил как-то у Егора, зачем ему такие длинные волосы и почему он не подстрижется. Тот пожал плечами и ответил: «Мне нравится так. А что?»

— Нет, ничего, — смущенно ответил Данил, непроизвольно проводя рукой по своему короткому ежику. 

Со стороны могло показаться, что он не понимает, как кому-то это может нравиться. На самом же деле Данил понимал. Это его и смущало: длинные, чуть вьющиеся каштановые волосы Егора стали его наваждением. Когда Егор стягивал сдерживающую их резинку и встряхивал головой, чтобы они расправились, у Данила что-то сладко ёкало в животе. «Это все потому, что у него волосы как у девушки» — думал Данил. В остальном Егор на девушку не походил ничем: высокий, худой, с поджарой задницей и широкими плечами. И как Данил мог ошибиться тогда, в коридоре?

А еще Данил знал про Егора то, чего не знал он сам. Вышло это случайно: Данил курил во внутреннем дворе колледжа, спрятавшись за мусорными баками, что было строго запрещено, когда мимо него прошли директор и зам по учебной работе, разговаривая на ходу. Они направлялись к машине, собираясь уезжать, но увлеклись спором и остановились как раз напротив Данила, который даже дышать перестал, не то что курить.

— И все же вы не правы, — вещал директор. — Егор очень одаренный мальчик, и я не сомневаюсь, что он и есть Избранный.

— То, что у мальчика нет отца, еще не означает, что он был зачат энергонами, — фыркнул в ответ зам. — Просто мать не хочет признаваться, что загуляла, вот и все.

— Вы всегда плохо думаете о людях, Сергей Викторович, это нехорошо.

Что зам буркнул в ответ, Данил не разобрал. Наверняка что-нибудь вроде: «Я просто реалист». Это была его любимая присказка.

Зама Данил недолюбливал: он придирался к студентам, всюду совал свой длинный нос и смахивал на вечно недовольного всем ворона.

Когда машина выехала со двора, Данил выбросил прогоревшую сигарету и достал еще одну: ему надо было подумать.

Легенду об Избранном знали все студенты Энергоколледжа, хотя преподаватели никогда о ней не говорили. Легенда гласила, что существует пророчество: однажды в мир явится Избранный, зачатый энергонами, и он восстановит баланс энергий в Челябинске.

Про то, что с балансом беда, студентам рассказывали на первом же занятии. Много лет назад мощный всплеск природной черной магии на том месте, на котором сейчас стоит ЧГРЭС, запустил начало Апокалипсиса. Невероятными усилиями древним магам удалось сдержать его, накрыв город и область вокруг него защитным куполом. Апокалипсис свершился локально, навсегда изменив Челябинск, но остальной мир был спасен. Купол существовал по сей день: при помощи специального кристалла, вокруг которого выстроили ЧГРЭС, маги поддерживали его существование, не давая изменениям расползтись по всей земле. Для обычных людей купола не существовало: они спокойно летали в отпуск в другие города и страны, ездили в командировки, не замечая, что город давно живет в другом измерении. Но для магов-энергетов купол был вполне реален: никто не мог ни войти, ни выйти за его пределы. И когда над городом взрывался очередной метеорит, небо становилось черным от выбросов с заводов или аномальная жара плавила асфальт, маги только удрученно качали головой: что вы хотите, Апокалипсис. Не удивляли их ни недостроенное за почти тридцать лет метро, ни вырубленные скверы, ни проезжающие прямо через город фуры. Словом, если обычные жители только гадали, что за злой рок поразил Челябинск, то маги знали наверняка.

Егор в историю про Избранного не верил.

— Это просто глупость, — объяснял он Данилу. — Ты видел, что стало с силовыми линиями? 

Данил видел. Плакаты с моделью силовых линий города висели почти в каждой аудитории: бесформенный клубок разноцветных нитей, выглядящих так, словно с ними поиграл очень резвый и неугомонный котенок. За долгие годы магам удалось частично распутать одну нить, но этим их успехи и ограничились.

— Если несколько поколений магов за годы кропотливой работы не продвинулись дальше одной линии, неужели один человек сможет справиться со всеми?! — спрашивал Егор.

Данил только пожимал плечами в ответ:

— Ты же знаешь, магтеория мне не очень-то дается.

Данил лукавил. Он просто очень хотел верить.

— Ну что, идем?

Егор вышел из трамвая и подошел к Данилу.

— Погнали, — согласился Данил. — Раньше сядем — раньше выйдем.

Первый и второй курс сегодня совместно сдавали экзамен по магической обороне — последний в этом учебном году.

***

Экзамен они оба сдали на отлично. Впрочем, Егора не оставляло ощущение бессмысленности: оценки здесь не имели особого значения. Даже если студент завалит все экзамены, его никто не отчислит: кому нужен маг-недоучка? Скорее порекомендуют походить на занятия с курсом младше. Так, например, Данил, не сдавший в прошлом году магтеорию, приходил на занятия в группу Егора, но делал это исключительно добровольно. Заставить его никто не мог, да и незачем было. Понятно, что технологом на ЧГРЭС Данил не пойдет. Это Егор проведет жизнь, распутывая нити в кристалле, сгорбившись в белом халате над столом, пока спина навсегда не останется в таком положении, а Данил, скорее всего, станет автослесарем, как и хотел, только чинить машины будет магией. Наверняка прославится как мастер с золотыми руками, женится на какой-нибудь регистраторше из поликлинике, она нарожает ему детишек, на выходные они будут ездить на озеро. Может, иногда будут встречаться с Егором, брать по пивку, вспоминать учебу. 

Если бы не защитный купол, то можно было бы уехать, пойти учиться в институт — их в России было несколько, а еще и зарубежные… И кто знает, каким бы было их будущее тогда. Но купол не оставлял вариантов — ни Егору, ни Данилу, ни кому-либо еще из магов.

От невеселых мыслей Егора, как всегда, отвлек Данил.

— Сходим, отметим? — предложил он. — Я тут дури прихватил.

— Ты серьезно?! — ужаснулся Егор. 

Он даже не курил, и Данил не пытался его научить. И тут вдруг.

— Да ладно тебе, — успокаивающе проговорил Данил, — это просто травка, ничего серьезного. Я знаю одно место, где нас никто не увидит.

И хотя Егору все это категорически не нравилось, он все же согласился пойти с Данилом — но только за компанию. Не бросать же этого придурка одного, мало ли во что он вляпается?

Место, где никто не увидит, оказалось на берегу реки, возле самого ЧГРЭСа. Над бетонным забором возвышались многочисленные ЛЭП и массивные трубы. Жители города верили, что именно отсюда электричество приходит в их дома. Отчасти они были правы, вот только каким образом оно производилось, им было лучше не знать.

Данил уселся на какой-то ржавый бак, полез в карман, но больше ничего сделать не успел. Секции бетонного забора вдруг раздвинулись — абсолютно неестественно, и парни не сговариваясь упали на землю, спрятавшись в высокой траве. Воровато оглядываясь, между раздвинувшимися плитами прошел человек, с ног до головы закутанный плащ, в руках он нес небольшой черный ящик. 

— Это кристалл, — прошептал Егор.

Данил недоверчиво взглянул на него:

— С чего ты взял?

— Посмотри, как закручивается силовое пространство вокруг него.

— Я ничего не вижу.

Человек в плаще тем временем поставил ящик на землю и взмахнул рукой, срывая заклятие невидимости с припаркованной машины.

— Вот черт, — в унисон выдохнули парни.

Пока незнакомец заводил мотор, Егор лихорадочно достал из кармана телефон, хотел набрать номер колледжа — но тщетно. 

— Не работает, — с отчаянием произнес он.

Машина тронулась с места и начала удаляться, набирая скорость.

— Пошли! — Данил поднялся, дождался пока Егор тоже встанет, схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. 

Спрашивать, что он собирается делать, Егор не стал — не было времени. Вот только стоило объяснить, что долго так бежать он не сможет!

Впрочем, долго и не пришлось — до ближайшей машины, которую Данил открыл, даже не прикладывая усилий. Егор восхитился в очередной раз: сам бы он ковырялся не менее получаса.

Еще мгновение — и мотор заворчал, просыпаясь. 

— Туда, — Егор показал направление, противоположное тому, в которое уехал похититель. — Он повернул, я чувствую.

Данил кивнул и нажал на газ.

О том, что они только что угнали машину, Егор решил подумать потом. 

***

Эдуард Зайцев, увозивший прочь кристалл, понятия не имел, что его преследуют. Он наслаждался своим триумфом. Долгие годы он искал возможности насолить магам, специально устроился работать на ЧГРЭС, чтобы быть в самом центре событий, но случай никак не подворачивался. И вот — свершилось. Технологи разработали куб, в котором можно было переносить кристалл — его неподвижность была одной из ключевых проблем. Как им это удалось, Эдик не вдумывался. Главное, что теперь парящий в метре над землей небольшой шарик можно было унести с ЧГРЭС, что он и сделал, без особого труда наслав сонное заклинание на остальных магов в здании. Вот теперь все они попляшут, разыскивая кристалл, теперь они поймут, что не стоило шутить шутки с таким выдающимся черным магом, как он!

В детстве Эдик был серой посредственностью. Обычный пацан, без особых талантов, крепкий троечник. Не хулиган, не ботаник, так, что-то между. Одноклассники дразнили его Эдик-педик, хотя кроме рифмы с именем никаких оснований для этого не было: мальчики Эдику не нравились. Девочки, впрочем, тоже. Ему никто не нравился, кроме себя самого.

Когда летучая мышь принесла письмо из Энергоколледжа, Эдик возликовал: он так и знал, что особенный! Выкусите все те, кто сомневался в его исключительности. Он не какой-нибудь там обычный человек, а маг, которому подвластны стихии!

В колледже таких исключительных оказался вагон и маленькая тележка, и на важничающего Эдика все очень скоро стали смотреть с неприязнью. 

— Зайцев, харе выебываться! — постоянно говорили ему однокурсники, тупое быдло с ЧГРЭСа, не понимающее, какой чести они удостоились. 

Эдик молчал, не снисходя до разговоров с ничтожествами. Даже когда они начали коверкать его фамилию: Зайцев-выебайцев. Но когда сократили до емкого Зайцееб, не выдержал.

— Да я в жизни ни одного зайца не ебал! — возмущенно воскликнул он и едва не оглох от последовавшего за этим хохота.

Прозвище прилипло намертво.

Эдик знал, что даже преподаватели за глаза называли его зайцеебом. Думали, он не услышит. 

Он возненавидел всех магов и поклялся, что непременно придумает, как им отомстить. И вот долгожданный момент настал. В идеале Эдик хотел бы уничтожить кристалл, а вместе с ним и защитный купол. Пусть мир узнает всю мощь Апокалипсиса!

Смущало лишь одно: Эдик не представлял, как это сделать.

Ничего, он все продумал. За Харлушами у него была дача, доставшаяся в наследство от бабки, вот там он и спрячет кристалл. Пусть маги сбиваются с ног, разыскивая его, а у Эдика будет достаточно времени, чтобы найти способ его разрушить.

Того, как закручивается пространство, вытягиваясь вслед за кристаллом, обозначая его местонахождение, Эдик не видел. 

Этого вообще никто не видел, кроме Егора.

Оставив машину за воротами, Эдик торопливо прошел в дом, поставил на стол куб и открыл его — оттуда немедленно вырвались клубы пара, послышался звонкий хруст. Эдик замер, размышляя, не исполнится ли его план по уничтожению кристалла сам собой: куб, судя по всему, не был рассчитан на такие расстояния, не выдержал напряжения и осыпался черной пылью. Но когда пар развеялся, Эдик увидел, что над столом парит кристалл, целый и невредимый, недовольно поблескивающий красными сполохами. Выдохнув, Эдик отряхнул руки, поставил чайник. Но чаю попить он не успел: открыв калитку, которую он совершенно точно запирал на засов, во двор вошли двое пацанов.

***

Вслед за незнакомцем они промчались по всему проспекту Победы, и Егор даже успел подумать, как забавно все складывается: он ехал по дороге домой, но совсем не так, как предполагал с утра. На полной скорости они миновали перекресток, и краем глаза Егор заметил стоявший на остановке трамвай — не невидимый, совершенно обычный, хотя поручиться за это он бы не мог; а на выезде из города их остановил гаишник. 

— Черт, — выругался Данил на удивление прилично. 

Он послушно затормозил и свернул на обочину прежде, чем понял, что этого не стоило делать.

— У тебя хоть права есть? — растерянно спросил Егор.

Хотя какое это имело значение, учитывая, что машина не принадлежала ни одному из них?

— Нет, — буркнул Данил. — Отец водить научил, а на права денег не было.

Егор закусил губу.

— Ну хоть какой-нибудь документ?

Данил помотал головой.

— Посмотри в бардачке, может, тут есть что-то?

Гаишник неумолимо приближался, и Егор поспешно открыл бардачок, а потом столь же поспешно закрыл: ничего там не было, кроме кучи презервативов и тюбика смазки. Он надеялся, Данил не заметит, как горят его щеки, или спишет на волнение. 

— Ну что?

Отвечать Егор не стал, быстро открыл дверь машины, свесился вниз, даже не отстегнув ремень безопасности, сорвал пару листов подорожника и сунул их Данилу. И как раз вовремя.

— Сержант Гаврилов. Ваши документы?

***

Чем им могут помочь листья подорожника, Данил не представлял, но, повинуясь настойчивому взгляду Егора, взял их и протянул гаишнику, попутно прикидывая, что можно сделать. Был бы сержант Гаврилов роботом, Данил бы справился с ним в два счета. Но он был человеком, и это все осложняло.

Внимательно изучив листья, сержант вернул их Данилу.

— Удачной дороги.

Ничего не понимая, Данил поспешно завел мотор, пока гаишник не передумал, и тронулся с места. Только набрав скорость, он наконец посмотрел на Егора. Тот сидел, откинув голову на подголовник, на лбу блестела испарина.

— Что это было? — спросил Данил.

Егор неопределенно повел плечами.

— Просто внушил ему, что это твои документы и с ними все в порядке.

— Ага, — кивнул Данил. — Ясно.

Теоретические основы воздействия на человеческое сознание начинали изучать на втором курсе, а к практике переходили только через два года.

К счастью, Егор об этом не знал.

***

Погоня привела их в сады за Большими Харлушами — если бы не Егор, Данил бы давно потерял след. А если бы машина была его личная, а не краденая, сто раз бы подумал, стоит ли продолжать преследование: дорога до садов оказалась на редкость ухабистой.

— Здесь, — сказал Егор, указывая на зеленый забор, за которым возвышался двухэтажный домик — совершенно такой же, как на соседних участках. 

Как именно его друг определял, где находится кристалл, Данил не понимал, но верил ему беспрекословно.

Калитка оказалась запертой изнутри, но Данил только усмехнулся, открывая ее: уж с механизмами-то он знает, что делать. 

Зачем они вваливаются на чужую дачу и что будет дальше, Данил понятия не имел. По уму, наверное, надо было вернуться в город, рассказать обо всем старшим магам… Но Егор рвался за кристаллом, как собака за искусственным зайцем, а Данил просто следовал за ним, особо не размышляя.

— Какого хрена вам надо?

На крыльцо вышел мужик, который Данилу сразу не понравился. Лицо у него было пропитое, глазки маленькие, злобные.

— Кристалл.

Егор ответил коротко и по существу, но его ответ мужика не устроил. Он расхохотался, запрокидывая голову, явно воображая себя киношным злодеем.

— Ну попробуйте, отнимите его у меня, сосунки! — воскликнул он отсмеявшись и театральным жестом взмахнул рукой.

Двери сарайки у забора распахнулись и оттуда клацая челюстями вышел монстр. 

То есть, наверное, по мысли мужика это должен был быть монстр, но Данил едва удержался от того, чтобы не заржать в голос. Существо, хромающее на трех лапах из двух лопат и тяпки, хотелось скорее пожалеть и бросить ему в пасть, сделанную из двух насквозь проржавевших грабель, что-нибудь вкусненькое. Тем более что глаза из пластиковых мисок смотрели на редкость жалобно. Дополняя картину, сзади за существом волочился хвост из садового шланга, обмотанного в нескольких местах изолентой. 

В отличие от мужика, Данил не стал делать никаких театральных жестов — зачем тратить силы? — но существо резко развернулось и бросилось на своего создателя.

— Ах так! — мужика аж перекосило. — Вы еще не знаете, с кем связались! Я великий темный маг Эдуард Зайцев, и не вам со мной тягаться!

Он воздел руки к небу и хрипло что-то прокричал. Отзываясь на его зов, из земли полезли гантские сорняки и, медленно переставляя ноги, побрели к Данилу с Егором. Впрочем, это воинство остановил уже Егор — не поведя даже бровью.

Все это напоминало только что закончившийся экзамен по магобороне, только «великий темный маг» Зайцев явно уступал преподавателям и в фантазии, и в изысканности. Кроме сорняков и инструментного монстра, который метался между создателем и Данилом в зависимости от того, кто перехватывал над ним управление, в ход пошли металлические колья от теплицы, прошлогодняя падалица и дрова с поленницы. Все это летало, свистело, выделывало пируэты в воздухе и вообще не было способно навредить даже самому бездарному первокурснику.

Похоже, вскоре это дошло и до Зайцева, потому что он перестал тратить силы на дешевые эффекты и начал швырять в парней просто сгустки энергии. И вот это оказалось куда более действенным: Егору простые защитные заклинания вроде щита давались хуже всего, а сейчас, в горячке боя, он, похоже, даже не вспомнил о них, уворачиваясь от летящих в него потоков, как от простых камней. Эффектно, но совершенно бесполезно: они меняли траекторию вслед за ним. Данилу приходилось разрываться надвое: контролировать монстра, который хоть и был смешным, но ногу оттяпать мог только так, и выставлять щит на себя и Егора. И с каждым разом это давалось все сложнее и сложнее. А потом Данил понял, что его магия полностью иссякла, и все, что он может сделать: встать на пути очередного потока энергии, заслоняя собой Егора.

Так он и поступил.

Мощный удар отбросил его назад, заставив задохнуться. Небо и земля поменялись местами, а потом их поглотила тьма.

***

Егор даже не понял, что произошло, почему вместо того, чтобы закрыть их щитом, Данил шагнул навстречу удару. И сделать тоже ничего не успел: черная волна, ударив Данила в грудь, отрикошетила, и тот, кто называл себя великим темным магом, исчез. Его одежда осыпалась на землю кучей тряпья, а дух взмыл в небо с трагическим воем.

«Я еще вернусь, и вы об этом пожалеете!» — кажется, кричал он.

Егор особо не вслушивался: гораздо больше его сейчас волновал Данил. Он лежал раскинув руки и смотрел в небо невидящим взглядом, и от него не исходило ни намека на магию. Казалось, он мертв, но прижавшись ухом к его груди, Егор услышал слабое, медленное, но вполне отчетливое сердцебиение.

Существо, собранное из инструментов, про которое Егор совершенно забыл, подошло ближе, наклонилось к Данилу и тихонько заскулило.

Егору, честно говоря, хотелось поступить так же.

Вместо этого он с трудом, но доволок Данила до дома, а потом, увидев в комнате диван — и до него. Уложил, накрыл пледом, и сел рядом. Теперь казалось, что Данил просто спит.

И только потом Егор заметил кристалл. Он парил над столом, переливаясь всеми оттенками алого, и явно был недоволен. Пространство вокруг него сгущалось и завинчивалось в спираль.

Завороженный этим зрелищем, Егор подошел ближе.

— Привет, — сказал он кристаллу, и тот ответил короткой вспышкой. — Прости за все это. Мы с другом уничтожили того, кто тебя украл, и скоро вернем тебя обратно. Мы не причиним тебе зла.

Пока он говорил, кристалл светлел, а затем засветился ровным желтым светом, и отчего-то Егору стало спокойнее.

— Я скоро вернусь, — пообещал он. Ему в голову пришла идея.

Во дворе его встретил бывший монстр. Он заглядывал Егору в глаза и отчаянно вилял хвостом-шлангом. Интересно, как Данилу удалось сделать его по-настоящему живым?! Егора всегда восхищало то, как ловко Данил обращался с механизмами, но это был совершенно новый уровень его мастерства.

— Охраняй, — приказал монстру Егор, и тот послушно кивнул и сел у порога.

Выйдя с участка, Егор пошел куда глаза глядят. Он надеялся разыскать кого-нибудь с работающим мобильником и попросить позвонить в Энергоколледж. Однако день был будний, большинство дачников трудились в городе, и Егор прошел сады насквозь, вышел на трассу, но так никого и не встретил. В отчаянии он достал собственный мобильник и с удивлением обнаружил, что тот работает и показывает отличное качество сети.

Секретарь колледжа не хотела сначала давать ему личный номер директора — тот, конечно, был на ЧГРЭСе, а не в кабинете, но стоило сказать, что это по поводу кристалла, — и она сдалась.

Веденеев взял трубку после первого же гудка.

— Слушаю, — отрывисто сказал он, и Егор почувствовал, как с его плеч свалился невероятной тяжести груз: сейчас Яков Геральдович со всем разберется.

Сбиваясь и перескакивая с одного на другое, Егор постарался объяснить, что произошло.

— Так, так, — повторял Веденеев, слушая его рассказ, и только один раз недовольно крякнул: когда Егор назвал фамилию темного мага. — Зайцееб, значит, — сказал он, — ясно.

Что он имел в виду, Егор не понял.

— Я волнуюсь за Даню, то есть Данила, — наконец сказал Егор, — в нем нет ни капли магии.

— Это ничего, — отмахнулся Веденеев, — восстановится. Скажите, Егор, какого цвета сейчас кристалл? Красный? Багровый? Ближе к черному?

— Желтый, — ответил Егор. — Светлый такой.

На том конце провода повисло молчание.

— Егор, — вкрадчиво сказал Веденеев, — вы уверены? Это очень важно.

— Да, — заверил его Егор. — Он был красным, но я поговорил с ним, и он успокоился.

Он ждал, что ответит Веденеев, но тот молчал.

— Яков Геральдович, что мне делать? — наконец спросил Егор.

— Оставайтесь с кристаллом, — голос Веденеева звучал твердо. — Мы построим новый транспортировщик и приедем за вами. 

— Хорошо, — Егор кивнул, хотя собеседник и не мог его видеть. — Вы уверены, что с Даней все будет в порядке?

— Абсолютно.

Успокоенный, Егор зашагал обратно. Заблудиться он не мог: кристалл притягивал его, словно магнит. Возвращаясь, Егор заметил торговые ряды, устроенные у главного входа в сады, и решил наведаться сюда утром: вдруг получится что-нибудь купить из еды? Неизвестно ведь, сколько придется ждать транспортировщик.

***

Яков Геральдович повесил трубку и долго смотрел на свой телефон.

— Вы уверены в том, что делаете? — спросил его Сергей Викторович. — Оставлять кристалл с мальчиком-первокурсником попросту опасно. Мы могли бы выехать к ним…

Яков Геральдович не ответил. Он потер лоб, убрал наконец мобильник в карман.

— Он поговорил с ним. Понимаете, Сережа, он поговорил с ним, и кристалл успокоился. 

Глаза у него были совершенно больные.

— Я всю свою жизнь работаю с кристаллом, и мне никогда, понимаете, никогда не приходило в голову с ним говорить.

Сергей Викторович пожал плечами. 

— У каждого свои способы, — ответил он, — вы умеете иначе успокаивать кристалл, у вас одного он становился бледно-розовым.

— У него он стал желтым.

Они помолчали.

— Подождем, — сказал наконец Яков Геральдович. — Под мою ответственность. Если что-то пойдет не так… вы знаете, что делать.

Сергей Викторович кивнул.

Он знал, что в случае неудачи Яков Геральдович не отделается смещением с должности, нет, он будет отвечать жизнью. И он не будет первым — кристаллу уже приносили жертвы.

Но знали об этом только верховные маги. В отличие от легенды об Избранном, это было настоящей тайной.

***

Во дворе Егора встретил монстр, завилял хвостом, запрыгал на корявых лапах, припадая на тяпку. 

— Эх ты, Тяпа… — Егор потрепал его по голове.

Это было непросто: голова у Тяпы состояла из деревянных ручек, намертво переплетенных между собой.

В доме все было по-прежнему: светился ровным светом кристалл, Данил лежал на диване. Но дышать он стал легче, да и резерв начал понемногу восстанавливаться. Теперь легче было поверить, что с ним все будет в порядке. 

Стараясь не шуметь, Егор быстро изучил все нехитрое содержимое домика. На захламленной веранде он нашел лаз в погреб, а в нем, к своему безмерному счастью, мешок картошки: проросшей, но все еще вполне крепкой. Среди кучи сваленных в углу вещей нашлись и кастрюлька, и даже плитка. Последняя, увы, оказалась сломанной, и Егор потратил немало времени, пока разобрался, в чем была неисправность, и смог ее починить. Вот Данил бы сразу понял!

На огороде нашлись одичавший укроп и лук, так что к тому моменту, как Данил открыл глаза, на плите уже вовсю кипел суп. Егор покрошил в него колбасу, привезенную Зайцевым, картошку и травы, и варево получилось вполне съедобным, а главное — сытным. И силы восстанавливало на ура, по крайней мере, доедая свою порцию, Данил уже не был зеленовато-бледным, да и сесть смог нормально, не распластываясь по спинке дивана.

— Что с мужиком-то случилось? — спросил Данил, отставляя опустевшую тарелку.

Прежде чем ответить, Егор налил ему чай, отдал кружку и сел напротив, на старый рассохшийся табурет.

— Я сам толком не понял.

Егор как смог рассказал про улетающий в небо дух, а потом про кристалл и звонок Веденееву. Данил слушал его и смотрел в кружку с чаем.

— Вот как, — сказал он наконец. — Выходит, я его убил?

— Еще чего! — возмутился Егор. — Он сам себя своим заклятием развоплотил, а не ты…

Но Данил только криво усмехнулся, а потом отставил кружку, так и не сделав ни одного глотка.

— Где тут отлить можно? — спросил он, вставая.

Видимо, слишком резко, потому что покачнулся и схватился за стену. Но когда Егор бросился его поддержать, отвел его руки.

— Сам справлюсь.

Туалет на даче был старый, проржавевший, но главное, с выкопанной под ним ямой. Идти до него было недалеко, но стоило Данилу перешагнуть порог, как его ждало новое потрясение.

— Это еще что?! 

Егор быстро вышел следом.

Перед крыльцом, пританцовывая от радости, кружился Тяпа. Он изо всех сил вилял хвостом и счастливо повизгивал.

— Это Тяпа, — сказал Егор, но по недоумевающему взгляду Данила понял, что объяснение получилось так себе. — Не знаю, как тебе это удалось, но он теперь живой. И очень тебя любит.

Тяпа взвизгнул, подтверждая сказанное.

Данил покачал головой.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, — усмехнулся он, — что это не мне удалось, а тебе.

И, не дав Егору возможности возразить, он шагнул со ступеней, оперся о Тяпу, подставившего голову, и пошел к туалету.

Егор вернулся в дом крайне раздосадованный его словами: что конкретно Данил имел в виду?..

***

Если бы не Тяпа — черта с два Данил бы дошел до сортира. Ноги так и подкашивались, голову вело. Тяпа играл роль костыля идеально, не только поддерживая, но еще и придавая сил. Вот только зря Егор думает, что именноДанил вдохнул жизнь в это скопище инструментов: Данилу такие штуки не давались, он все больше по механизмам. Скорее уж сам Егор мимолетно пожалел несуразное существо…

Вернувшись в дом, Данил обнаружил, что обстановка в нем изменилась: диван оказался раскладывающимся и теперь занимал все пространство за печкой. 

— Больше спать тут негде, — извиняющимся тоном сообщил Егор. — Зато я нашел еще одну подушку в ящике под ним и вполне неплохое одеяло.

— Лады, — согласился Данил и сел, стараясь не показать, как ему плохо. — Храпеть буду — пинай.

— Ага, — согласился Егор. — Ты ложись, у тебя резерва на донышке. А я пока тут немного разгребу.

Не в силах даже кивнуть, Данил лег и закрыл глаза. Темнота заплясала под веками, к горлу подкатила тошнота. От подушки пахло затхлостью и пылью, несмотря на все очищающие заклинания, которые угадывались по энергоследу. Егор чем-то зашуршал, потом шаги его стали удаляться и совсем затихли. Слышно было, как шелестят листьями деревья на ветру да чирикают птицы. Данилу казалось: он вернулся в детство. Летом его отправляли к бабушке в деревню, и звуки там были такие же. Разве что не хватало тиканья часов — у бабушки они были большие, старые, с кукушкой, которая наполовину высунулась из окошка, да так и застыла навсегда. Данил вздохнул, накрываясь одеялом с головой, и провалился в сон.

Когда он вновь открыл глаза, в комнате было темно. Рядом, отодвинувшись на самый край и накрывшись пледом, спал Егор. Поза у него была напряженная, он сжался в комок, и Данил быстро понял, почему: несмотря на лето, в доме царил промозглый холод. Днем его хоть немного прогоняло солнце, ночью же только свет луны серебрил половицы. Впрочем, приглядевшись, Данил понял, что это светится кристалл.

Перебравшись через Егора, Данил вышел во двор: разбудило его не душевное томление, а вполне земной зов природы. Тяпа тоже спал, но услышав шаги, поднял голову, зевнул и пару раз ударил хвостом по земле.

— Спи, — успокоил его Данил. — Все нормально.

Странно, но сейчас ему не нужна была поддержка: чувствовал он себя намного лучше. Настолько, что даже смог набрать в поленнице дров. С печкой пришлось повозиться, но в конце концов дрова занялись, а дым согласился уходить в трубу, а не просачиваться в дом через щели. Не сразу, но стало теплее. Сходив еще раз за дровами и уложив их возле печи, Данил лег обратно. Его сил хватило даже на то, чтобы поставить маячок: если дым снова пойдет в избу, он сработает и разбудит обоих.

Егор, надо сказать, спал куда расслабленнее, а спустя некоторое время даже вытянул ноги и сонно вздохнул, переворачиваясь. Данил наблюдал за ним в мерцающем свете кристалла. Лицо у Егора было спокойное, только подрагивали во сне ресницы. От его волос пахло чем-то нежным и цветочным, и, подумав, Данил лег поближе, чтобы вдыхать этот аромат, а не тот, что исходил от подушки. Подумав еще, он осторожно положил руку на плечо Егору и, ободренный отсутствием реакции, обнял, зарываясь лицом в разметавшиеся по подушке волосы. Если Егор с утра и станет недоумевать — всегда можно отговориться, что, мол, спал, ничего не знаю. А если повезет, то и отговариваться не придется, а можно будет наконец-то расставить все точки над и.

Но когда Данил проснулся с утра, Егора в постели уже не было. И в доме — тоже.

Только Тяпа возился на улице, невесть зачем раскапывая землю под яблоней. 

Как следует запаниковать Данил не успел: скрипнула, открываясь, калитка, и Егор вошел во двор.

— Доброе утро! — радостно улыбнулся он.

— Доброе… — с сомнением произнес Данил. — Ты хоть предупреждай, когда уходишь, я чуть кони не двинул, думал, тебя кристалл сожрал.

Лицо у Егора вытянулось.

— Я же записку на столе оставил.

Записку Данил не заметил. Ему стало неловко, и он грубовато фыркнул.

— Дурацкий способ. Куда ходил хоть?

Оказалось, что пока Данил спал, Егор успел сбегать на рынок, купил продуктов, свежего молока и договорился с местной теткой из деревни, что она принесет им курицу.

— Ну ты прям хозяюшка! — восхитился Данил, чувствуя себя еще более неловко, отчего фраза прозвучала издевательски.

— Есть же надо что-то, — буркнул Егор и, не глядя на него, прошел в дом.

Данил едва не застонал от бессилия: ну почему он вечно говорит не то, что хочет?

***

«Хозяюшка» ударило по больному: так Егора называли двоюродные братья, когда на даче он оставался с матерью помогать готовить обед. Дачу мать снимала вместе с сестрой, живущей в соседней области, но та предпочитала отсиживаться в городе и приезжала только на выходные, и то не каждые. А вот сыновей отправляла на свежий воздух, свалив все заботы с двумя подрастающими мальчишками на безответную сестру. Со временем Егор начал подозревать, что это и было главной целью, а вовсе не то, чтобы мальчики росли здоровыми. Его двоюродные братья были редкостными бездельниками и хулиганами, стреляли из рогаток по кошкам, воровали яблоки с чужих участков и никого не слушали. Дразнили Егора, задирали, колотили даже несколько раз: двое на одного, им это казалось весело. А потом садились за стол и съедали все, что Егор с матерью наготовили, и не утруждали себя не то что мытьем посуды, но и простым «спасибо».

В 15 лет Егор наотрез отказался ехать на дачу, как мать ни упрашивала. Ее сестра одна снимать тоже не стала, у них вроде как даже ссора из-за этого вышла. И больше двоюродных братьев Егор не видел, о чем нисколько не жалел.

А с матерью в тот год они поехали на базу у озера и прекрасно отдохнули. Получилось даже дешевле.

И вот теперь опять: «Хозяюшка». Неужели эта кличка его всю жизнь будет преследовать?

Всю свою злость Егор вымещал на луке, кроша его ножом почти в труху. Злые слезы на щеках тоже были из-за лука — и только. Как Данил зашел в дом, Егор не услышал и оттого вздрогнул, когда голос раздался совсем рядом:

— Что еще порезать?

— Картошку почисть, — буркнул Егор, и Данил, не говоря ни слова, полез в пакет.

Вскоре они стояли у стола вдвоем, плечом к плечу. Мешались, конечно, друг другу, но отодвинуться не пытались.

— Научишь меня готовить? — спросил вдруг Данил. — А то я только пельмени умею. Из морозилки.

— Что, — не удержался от подначки Егор, — хочешь тоже стать «хозяюшкой»?

— Ага, — легко согласился Данил. — Хочу.

— Заметано.

Егор постарался сказать это как можно равнодушнее, чтобы Данил не понял, какой камень упал с его сердца.

Ученик из Данила вышел способный, и вдвоем они быстро покончили с готовкой и так же быстро — с едой.

— Поможешь мне с Тяпой? — спросил Данил, закончив мыть посуду и вытирая руки. — Хочу его подлатать немного.

Немного в итоге растянулось на весь день. Тяпу, созданного на скорую руку, пришлось перебирать почти полностью, чтобы приладить четвертую лапу и сделать его более устойчивым. Заодно Данил загнул ему челюсти, формируя нормальную морду, а Егор вырезал ножом из дерева нормальные глаза.

— Еще бы уши ему, — вздохнул Данил, — но из чего?

— Завтра придумаем.

Уже начало темнеть, да и устали оба, так что Данил согласился.

Они поужинали, а потом Данил притащил дрова.

— Я замерз что-то ночью, — сказал он, — давай печь затопим.

Егор согласился. Одной тайной стало меньше: вот почему Данил ночью его обнимал, просто согреться. А он-то напридумывал невесть чего, сбежал, едва проснувшись, боялся лишний раз в глаза посмотреть весь день.

— Может ляжешь с краю? — предложил Егор. — Поближе к печке.

— Не, — помотал головой Данил. — Не люблю спать на краю, я лучше так.

Егор не стал возражать, о чем с утра пожалел: видимо, за ночь огонь погас, печка остыла и Данил снова обнял его. На этот раз — со спины, и Егор чувствовал, как упирается ему в задницу твердый бугор.

«Обычный утренний стояк, — сказал он самому себе. — И у тебя тоже!»

Выскользнув из кольца обнимающих его рук, Егор вышел из дома, прошел мимо взмахнувшего хвостом Тяпы к баку, открыл вентиль и шагнул под хлынувшую из трубы струю. Не заорал он только потому, что горло от холода свело судорогой: вода в баке оказалась ледяной. Зато и мысли в порядок привела моментально. И то, что ниже пояса — тоже.

Не то, чтобы Егор впервые думал о Даниле в таком ключе: эти мысли преследовали его неотступно с самого их знакомства. По правде сказать, он влюбился в Данила по уши еще в тот день, когда тот принял его за девушку. Нет, конечно, Данил выкрутился, мол, только помочь новичку хотел, все такое — и никогда бы не признался, спроси Егор об этом. Но Егор все равно знал.

Как знал и то, что говорить о своей влюбленности — не стоит, как и ждать взаимности. За любые намеки на подобное такие, как Данил, били таких, как Егор, долго и вдумчиво. Возможно, Данил бы пощадил его, все-таки друзья, но продолжать общаться стал бы вряд ли. Поэтому Егор рассудил, что дружба — лучше, чем ничего, и тихо изнывал, надеясь, что чувства рано или поздно пройдут.

О том, что они прошли бы быстрее, не будь он так близок с Данилом, Егор старался не думать.

День прошел в заботах о Тяпе: кроме ушей ему приделали еще язык, а потом Егор нашел в шкафу старую шубу, изрядно побитую молью, и, разрезав ее и увеличивая куски, Тяпе сделали шкуру, а из пуговицы — большой черный нос. Теперь он походил на неумело сшитую мягкую игрушку. Из-за шкуры пришлось возиться с ним на веранде и ночевать оставить там же: то и дело начинало моросить, и сушить мокрую шубу было бы долго и хлопотно. 

— Лучше бы на одеяло пустили, — проворчал Данил, когда они укладывались спать.

Несмотря на то, что печку они затопили, в доме все равно было сыро и промозгло. Стоило бы топить ее весь день, но парни не догадались.

— Ничего, разгорится — станет теплее, — пообещал Егор, сам не очень-то веря своим словам.

Он даже умудрился кое-как задремать, но проснулся среди ночи от стылого холода, который пробирался под плед. Печь погасла, прогорев, и уже не грела. Кутаясь в плед, Егор встал, проковылял к углу с дровами и вспомнил, что вечером они запихали в печку все, что было в доме. Выходить во двор за новыми Егор не стал: ливень вовсю барабанил по крыше. Только промокнешь, а сырые поленья все равно не станут гореть. Проклиная свою непредусмотрительность, Егор лег обратно.

— Мерзнешь? — спросил Данил. 

— Угу, — ответил Егор, устраиваясь на краешке. 

Разыгрывать из себя героиню сказки «Морозко» он не видел смысла: все равно стучащие зубы выдадут с головой. 

— Я тоже, — пожаловался Данил и приподнял одеяло. — Иди ко мне, вдвоем теплее будет.

Егор заколебался. Видимо, паника отчетливо отразилась в его глазах, потому что Данил добавил с какой-то непонятной горечью:

— Не съем же я тебя.

— Смотри, чтобы я тебя не съел, — ответил Егор и забрался наконец под одеяло. 

Данил притянул его к себе, обнял, и Егору ничего не оставалось, кроме как обнять его в ответ. Сразу стало понятно: Данил покривил душой. Он был горячим, как печка, и Егор быстро пригрелся. Вместе с теплом к нему вернулись и ощущения. Теперь он чувствовал, как перекатываются мышцы спины под его ладонями, как дыхание Данила щекочет шею, как по-хозяйски втиснулось ему колено между ног. Егору стало жарко, вся кровь отхлынула от головы. Он попытался отодвинуться, но Данил только крепче прижал его к себе, чуть повернулся, прижимаясь твердым членом к бедру, и прошло несколько весьма неловких секунд, прежде чем Егор понял, что это означает.

— Даня… — прошептал он, чувствуя, как падает в бездонную пропасть. — Данечка…

Больше он ничего не успел сказать. Данил целовал его яростно и напористо, и Егор отвечал тем же. Если Данил удерживал его голову двумя руками, то сам он положил ладонь на стриженый затылок — так, как давно мечтал. 

— Я думал, — хватая ртом воздух сказал Егор, когда они смогли оторваться друг от друга, — ты не по мальчикам.

— Я и не, — мотнул головой Данил. — Это все ты.

Больше они разговаривать не стали. Ласкали друг друга лихорадочно, задирая одежду, стремясь коснуться обнаженной кожи. Когда Данил запустил руки ему под трусы, Егор застонал и выгнулся, потираясь задницей о его крепкие ладони. Данил гладил, мял, а потом коснулся пальцами входа, и Егор едва не взвыл от разочарования: как бы пригодилась им сейчас смазка из бардачка угнанной машины! Жаль, что она снаружи, и пока дойдешь — промокнешь насквозь, и возбуждения не останется. Нет, конечно, можно обойтись малым, но Егор уже успел пощупать член Данила, остался весьма впечатлен и теперь жаждал ощутить его другим местом.

— Сейчас, погоди. — Данил тяжело сглотнул, а потом выбрался из-под одеяла, заботливо прикрыв Егора. 

Выходить во двор он не стал, вытащил что-то из своего рюкзака и вернулся.

Слова застряли у Егора в горле: в неверном свете кристалла он увидел в руках у Данила тюбик смазки.

— Я надеялся, — пожал плечами Данил в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд, и этот ответ заставил сердце Егора забиться еще быстрее. Он привстал, притянул к себе Данила и поцеловал: глубоко, жадно, так, чтобы показать: надеялся не он один.

Со смазкой дело пошло быстрее. Егор лежал, прижавшись к Данилу, закинув на него ногу, и тихонько постанывал, пока пальцы разминали и растягивали его вход. Сначала один, потом два.

— Как ты меня назвал? — спросил Данил, приподнимая его подбородок и целуя.

— Даня, — ответил на выдохе Егор.

— Нет, не так.

Пальцы вышли из него, а потом снова вошли, но теперь их стало три.

— Дааанечка… — протянул Егор, подаваясь им навстречу.

— Так и зови.

Тяжелая ладонь легла на затылок, язык ворвался в рот, лаская в том же темпе, что и пальцы в заднице.

Егор только всхлипывал, извиваясь, а когда смог снова говорить, то притянул Данила к себе и прошептал в самое ухо:

— Данечка, возьми меня уже.

Рыкнув в ответ, Данил резко развернул его задом к себе, поелозил членом между ягодиц и наконец-то вошел. Часто-часто задышав, Егор попытался расслабиться, привыкая к ощущениям. Толстый член растягивал его, распирал, и хотелось одновременно вытолкнуть его и пропустить глубже. Данил столь же часто дышал ему в шею. И когда Егор уже готов был взмолиться, начал двигаться, обхватив ладонью его бедро. 

— Дааа, — простонал Егор, развернул голову как смог, и Данил, поняв его желание, прижался губами к его губам.

— Егорушка… — шептал Данил в перерывах между поцелуями, — хороший мой…

Егор же мог в ответ только стонать, чувствуя, как движется внутри член, как волнами накатывает удовольствие. И только выдохнул: «Люблю тебя», когда оно накрыло его с головой.

***

Утром Егор проснулся от бьющего в окно солнца. Лучие его проходили через кристалл, рассыпаясь радугой по столу. Настроение у Егора было столь же радужным, несмотря на побаливающий зад. С сожалением выбравшись из объятий Данила, Егор направился к двери, но остановился, привлеченный переливами света — не на столе, в самом кристалле. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал ему шепотом Егор, и кристалл замерцал в ответ. 

Вспышки света складывались в какой-то паттерн, и, пытаясь разгадать его, Егор склонялся все ближе и ближе, пока не почувствовал, как его лоб коснулся прохладной поверхности.

— Привет, — голос прозвучал прямо у него в голове.

Дом исчез. Егор стоял посреди клубящегося разноцветными всполохами облака, а перед ним стоял юноша не старше его самого, совершенно обнаженный.

— Кто ты?

Фантазия Егору совершенно отказала. И хотя он догадывался, каким будет ответ, все равно не мог не спросить. Но юноша не оправдал его ожиданий.

— Я Риад, — ответил он. — Я родился за несколько веков до тебя. Я, как и ты, никогда не знал своего отца. Я, как и ты, был очень одаренным. 

— Как ты попал в кристалл?

Вообще-то Егор думал, что юноша — и есть кристалл. Но все оказалось не так просто.

— Идем, — Риад протянул ему руку, — я покажу тебе.

Не колеблясь, Егор сжал его ладонь.

В тот же миг обстановка переменилась: облако исчезло, теперь они стояли на мрачной поляне среди темного леса, освещаемой лишь светом скольких факелов. На затянутом тучами небе сверкали зарницы. Несколько человек, выстроившись кругом, внимали речам того, кто стоял в центре.

— Он опасен! — брызжа слюной, кричал тот. — Вы все знаете пророчество! Из-за него начнется Апокалипсис!

— Это Крон, — прошептал Риад на ухо Егору. — Он всегда меня недолюбливал.

— Не начнется, а может начаться, — миролюбиво поднял ладони человек постарше, поразительным образом похожий на Веденеева. — Это разные вещи.

Его седую бороду трепал ветер, но взгляд был тверд.

— И мы будем просто ждать?! — глаза Крона сверкали безумием. — Не лучше ли уничтожить мальчишку, прежде чем дело дойдет до беды?!

Поляну заволокло туманом.

— Они голосовали, — со вздохом сказал Риад. — Трое против, шестеро — за.

— За что? — спросил Егор, догадываясь, что ответ ему не понравится.

Туман расступился. Те же люди вновь стояли кругом на поляне. Небо хмурилось, накрапывал дождь. В центре на этот раз извивался связанный Риад, которого держали трое.

— Я ничего не сделал! — кричал он.

— И не сделаешь, — пообещал Крон, занося копье аккурат над его сердцем. 

Но в последний момент Риад дернулся, вырываясь из рук мучителей, и удар пришелся не в грудь, а в живот, пригвоздив его к земле.

Страшный крик прокатился над поляной, дождь хлынул так, словно небеса разверзлись, а пространство вокруг Риада начало закручиваться в спираль.

Поляну вновь заволокло туманом. Риад больше не умирал, пронзенный копьем, а стоял рядом с молчащим Егором. Что говорить, тот не знал: слова казались лишними.

— Пророчество оказалось верным, — наконец произнес Риад. 

— Ты умер?

— Нет, — Риад покачал головой. — Маги вовремя успели создать кристалл, в котором время остановилось, и заточили меня в него. Я все еще умираю.

Егор содрогнулся.

— Прости, — наконец сказал он.

Риад удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом засмеялся.

Почему — Егор не понял и спросить уже не смог. Он снова стоял у стола в старом дачном домике и смотрел на кристалл. Тот теперь стал абсолютно прозрачным, и в глубине его шевелился клубок из разноцветных нитей: схема силовых линий Челябинска. Только в нем было небольшое отличие от привычной картинки: что-то темное мелькало в центре. Приглядевшись, Егор понял: это не нить, а заноза, сконцентрированный пучок злой энергии. Неприязнь Крона, страх остальных, неправильно понятое пророчество. Заноза цепляла взгляд, и, не думая, что он делает, Егор протянул руку, подцепил ее, вытащил и на автомате развоплотил. Клубок моментально распался, нити выпрямились едва ли не с облегченным вздохом, а потом растаяли вместе с кристаллом. 

Не было ни грома, ни молний, ни других небесных знамений. Казалось, ничего не изменилось, но Егор знал: Апокалипсиса больше не было. Его вообще никогда не было. 

От осознания того, что он сделал, его отвлекло поскуливание и шебуршение с веранды.

— Тяпа?!

Вместо привычного неуклюжего монстра за дверью оказался обычный пес из плоти и крови, напоминавший Тяпу разве что окрасом да характером: пес бешено завилял хвостом и запрыгал вокруг. 

— М-молодец.

Егор с некоторой опаской погладил его. Тяпа взвизгнул, а потом бросился к двери на улицу и начал скрести ее лапой. Выпустив его, Егор остановился на крыльце, с недоумением наблюдая, как пес, блаженно жмурясь, задрал лапу на любимую яблоню.

— Я всегда хотел собаку, — сообщил Данил, подходя сзади и обнимая Егора. — Доброе утро.

— Доброе, — согласился Егор, разворачиваясь и целуя его в губы.

***

Окончив Энергоколледж, Данил с Егором переехали в Питер и поступили в электротехнический университет.

Тяпу, конечно же, они взяли с собой.


End file.
